In general multi-way loudspeaker systems are well known. Typical examples of multi-way loudspeaker systems include two-way loudspeakers and three-way loudspeakers. Generally, multi-way loudspeaker systems include multiple transducers (generally referred to as “loudspeakers,” “speakers,” “sound drivers,” or “drivers”) that operate at different frequency ranges. As an example, typical two-way loudspeakers include a low-frequency transducer and a high-frequency transducer, while typical three-way loudspeakers include a low-frequency transducer, a mid-frequency transducer (generally known as “midrange transducer” and “midrange driver”), and a high-frequency transducer.
Enclosures and horns, such as those used with loudspeakers, are designed to control the radiating direction of sound. Sound radiating from sources, in the absence of an enclosure, may spread in uncontrolled directions.
Although there may be a need to change the angle of coverage of sound radiated from the loudspeaker, the shape of a horn and the loudspeaker enclosure fixes the sound coverage angle of a loudspeaker system. A user of a loudspeaker system may want to direct sound at an angle to reach an audience. Moreover, the user may want to direct the sound away from walls or architectural boundaries that cause wall reflections. The shape and design of the horn affects the sound reproduction from the loudspeaker. The horn should be design to evenly distribute the sound on a listening plane or curve and to reduce excess sound at undesired locations.